


Fledglings

by Bane_Huntress



Series: The Unwritten Records (VC) [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Conversations, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/pseuds/Bane_Huntress
Summary: Lestat is annoyed at being abandoned, but when he gets home, he hears his fledglings talking, so listens in. The sneaky bugger.





	Fledglings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written back in 2002, and was posted to a Yahoo mail messaging group, back when we had to hide. Also posted on my personal site. But thought it was about time they saw the light of day again ^_^ Hope you enjoy.  
> Also all stories are based on the books.

Fledglings  
By BANE Huntress  
27,02,02

 

Lestat was pissed; David and Merrick had defied him again and disappeared on him. He had persuaded them to go shopping with him for new clothes and some new paintings for the flat. He also wanted to get some new clothes for Louis, a passtime that he enjoyed immensely and then getting an annoyed Louis to try them all on.

He was in one high-class cloths store trying on a new jacket when the two fledglings had walked out on him.

Now he stomped his way home as mortals hurriedly stepped out of his way.

He walked into the flat throwing his bags down by the door along with his coat. The lights were on so that must mean someone was home. More than likely Louis, who had forgotten to turn them off!

Maybe a good argument with his beautiful fledgling would make him feel better or at least get his mind off of being abandoned by David and Merrick.

He was just about to storm into the study when voices reached him. He sidled over to the door to hear who it was, for he could feel nothing, so obviously Merrick was not there. He heard Louis unmistakable soft voice then David’s louder one.

He didn’t have to do much to hear what was being said. David was angry he could tell that from the sharpness of his English accent.

He sat in a chair near to the door and listened, not sure if he would like this or not but he knew he was helpless to do anything else.

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

David was fuming, Lestat had been in a fidgety mood for weeks and tonight had been the last of it David’s nerves could take.

Lestat had dragged them out, even though David had told him he and Merrick had other plans, but he had insisted.

As the night had gone on Lestat had become wrapped up in his shopping and when confronted with the fact that he didn’t really need them there, had burst into a loud bought of temper telling them that they were HIS fledglings and they would do as he said or just leave like all his fledglings did in the end and that they were ungrateful for the power he had given them.

At that Merrick had wanted to attack Lestat, she hated it when Lestat referred to her as his fledgling. Even though he had given her his blood she still felt attached to Louis in some way, though he seemed not too her at all.

Now he stood before a calm Louis. Merrick had gone to sort out some lodgings for them for a while as they both decided to lay low for a time, no doubt Lestat would be in a foul temper for some time and he had come back to the flat to get a few things and to warn Louis, who he thought might want to lay low too, rather than face Lestat’s temper alone.

But Louis had just sighed and put his book down when David finished telling him of their plans.

“This is my home David.” He had said in that annoyingly calm voice of his. “And I have faced Lestat’s temper alone before.”

David had reminded him they were a coven now and that he wasn’t alone in it anymore but Louis had just smiled and shaken his head.

Now David sat in a chair, his own anger getting the better of him.

“I don’t know how you can do this Louis. You know how Merrick feels about Lestat making us all defer to him, We may be his fledglings, but she is not.” He said, deciding to pull no punches, anything to get Louis to listen to him. “She is _YOURS_ Louis… Dose that mean _NOTHING_ to you?”

That had brought out a reaction in his older brother. Louis luminous green eyes went hard as his back straightened that little bit more.

“I gave up my right to call myself Merrick’s maker when I tried to kill myself.” His voice had also taken on an edge that only came in when he argued with Lestat; also his French accent came out a little stronger. David just hoped he didn’t start speaking his full blown French for then the argument would be over for David would not be able to completely understand him. “When Lestat gave her his blood and made her as strong as we are… Then she became HIS fledgling, and that is the way it will remain.”

David bit down on his anger and made his voice a little softer and held a beseeching hand out to him. “How can you say that Louis?… Is your heart so hard that you only make fledglings for others?”

Louis just blinked once at him.

“You made Merric for me, I know that. But you also made Madeleine for Claudia… Do you never have the will to make one for yourself?”

Louis was glaring at him now, his teeth slightly showing through his snarl. “ _Never_ mention those names to me again!” he hissed as he stood so fast David flinched expecting an attack, but the other only stood with his fists clenched. “I died each time I made them! I paid for what I did…” He looked away then into the fire. “I am not Lestat, making others to please myself, to take away the loneliness and the pain of facing this immortality alone.” He shook his head and his eyes once again took on a mournful cast. “I made Madeleine so that Claudia would not face that loneliness; I did it because I owed her that for when I helped to create her. I did it because I knew that in the end I would stay with Armand.” He turned his head to look at him then. “Yes, I made Merric for you.” He sighed and took his seat again. And David was finally told his suspicions were true.

“Lestat was dead to us… To me… I knew in the end you would leave us and go your own way eventually.” He held up a hand obviously sensing David’s protest. “After what happened, with Claudia’s ghost… I went to Lestat, I begged him to come back to us, to just acknowledge my existence would have been enough… but he gave me nothing and my mind was made. I made Merric so that you would not have to face the loneliness that eats at even us after a time.” He slumped a little. “I know what she feels for you and she wanted this life, it was the last good thing I could do for you. To give you something for what I was leaving you too and to hopefully pay for what Lestat also did to you…” He sighed again under his breath. “As to your original question.” He sighed. “The night I was re-awakened… As Lestat’s blood flowed threw me, it was like being born to the darkness all over again. The world had changed, everything seemed new and brighter the world was given to me again as the stronger blood pumped threw me I was alive again and this instance, Lestat was with me the whole time…”

David watched as the sweetest smile touched Louis lips and his green eyes softened. It was a very calming thing to witness and cooled his anger as he listened.

“When you took Merric to feed, Lestat held me and fed from me. It was something I had thought I would not like, remembering the pain of the first time he had done such a thing to me, but he was gentle despite his thirst, then I fed from him again.” The smile broadened as he closed his eyes. “It was everything I had hoped the first time would have been. I knew all his pain, all my questions had already been answered and for that short time I was at peace and that peace was with him as he held me so close. As it always should have been...” he finished softly.

The room descended into silence as David sat with his eyes wide. He was speechless, this was the first time Louis had ever really opened up this much to him before. It was one of those rare moments that had to be treasured for what it was. But Louis still had not answered one question to his satisfaction.

“But sill you do not clam Merric as your fledgling?” He said as quietly as he could, just over the sound of the fire.

Louis opened his eyes then and looked at him oddly. “When I died, everything that was the old Louis died with me.” He shrugged his thin shoulders eloquently. “She is Lestat’s now as we all are, He made her more than I ever could and she should accept that as fact, I can not show her anything that Lestat or yourself cannot. We are a coven now, and Lestat is our leader.”

David hung his head, some of his anger still came to the fro though. “I thought a coven such as this was meant to be more than a leader and his followers? Are we not all equals now? Should we defer to him on every whim he has? Do we not have minds of our own?”

Louis put his head on one side and frowned. “But David, you know how he is? Neither you nor I will change him. Let him play out his little fancies for there is nothing we can do to stop him however hard we may try.” He smiled a little. “I hope I have learned now that you just have to be there when he limps back victorious.”

“I’m not talking about his little bouts of madness here Louis. I’m talking about him trying to rule our lives!” The anger was returning a new.

Louis just gave a deep sigh as he stood again and wandered over to the fire, warming his thin hands before it. Despite his new power he still felt the cold and still could not take the first signs of dawn before he was looking for his rest.

“If you do not like it, David, then you should be prepared for an argument that could stretch into decades.”

David gritted his teeth, this was frustrating and he wanted to be out of here before their maker came back. But he had to make Louis understand him.

“So we all have to compromise to Lestat’s will and Lestat’s fancies whether we want to or not?… Why can’t he sometimes compromise for US?” David demanded.

Louis chuckled then. “He dose do when the mood so takes him.”

David scoffed. “And when pray tell is that?”

Louis turned his back to the fire to look at him. “You would be surprised; He just has a way of making us think that it was really his idea all along.”

David stared at him for some time, what Louis said was very true. He wanted to resent the fact but he couldn’t, Lestat made things seem interesting to the point they became fun and exiting, his charisma and curiosity would infect them all.

With a sigh David gave into it, Louis was right and he knew it, however much it irked him to admit it.

“So why do you stay with him Louis?” He asked finally. “For all those years you hated him and fought, why do you still always go back to him?”

Louis shifter his weight to his other hip. “As I’ve been quoted to say… ‘I hated him for all the wrong rezones’.” He shrugged. “When I finally realized that, I knew that I never really hated him at all. Somewhere deep inside, past the hurt and the pain and all the resentment. I knew that I missed him and had from the moment we left him to burn right here in this place.” He shivered a little then as he looked at his feet. “And it pained me greatly when he would run off on harebrained schemes at the risk of his own immortal life that I might never see him again.” He smiled then and there was amusement in his voice. “The immortals immortal, everlasting Lestat who could walk through fire and ice and still come out the other side smiling and laughing.”

David had to smile also, it was a picture he could see himself. “But still after everything he has done to you, everything he had put you through and you still stay with him?… Why Louis?”

The smile did not fade completely but lessened all the same. “And I have hurt Lestat in my own way David. I have refused him and I have betrayed him when what I thought I was doing was right, and maybe it was. But I knew his feelings for me and I would, could, not return them… but now?… Maybe I can.”

David stood slowly as he took a step towards the door, then turned, there was one things he wanted to hear, something that he needed to hear from Louis own lips and not read in some book but all he wanted was one answer.

“Why do you let him have his dominance over you Louis?...”

Louis looked up at him with his luminous gaze, his lips thin in a smile that echoed in his eyes.

“Because I love him.”

David’s heart tightened slightly at that, he had heard and read Lestat say the same thing in reference to Louis, had seen it in his eyes when he was in such a mood and he looked at this beautiful creature before him. He had also seen the same thing in Louis but had never heard him actually voice it before.

“Will you not come with us Louis?… At least until his temper cools?”

Louis shook his head, “I am not scared of his anger, it will go as soon as he finds something else to occupy him.” He smiled then. “I will take him to the theatre tomorrow, The Royal English Shakespeare Company is in town, I think he might have forgotten.”

“I have to be quick; we’ll see you in a week or two.”

Louis just smiled his goodbye.

David smiled also; he didn’t know if he was jealous or not of Louis ease to cope with their maker’s quicksilver, volatile moods. Then his older blood sibling turned once again to the fire his arms across his chest.

David shook his head as he opened the door to the rest of the flat. And almost chocked when he saw Lestat rising from one of the hall chairs.

His heart leaped into his throat waiting for the anger and Lestat’s rage to hit him as grey eyes turned to him, but he could see nothing of anger there, but something else he couldn’t quite catch as Lestat’s face took on an emotionless cast.

Without a word his maker stepped past him and into the parlour.

David watched in stunned silence as Lestat came up behind the slim figure so quietly that Louis almost jumped when Lestat put his arms over thin shoulders.

“Cherie…” He heard Lestat utter as he rested his chin on top of thick black hair.

Louis hands came up to rest on Lestat’s arms then he moved his head to one side until Lestat’s chin rested on his right shoulder then turned to kiss his check lightly.

“Did you manage to buy me anything nice tonight or do I put them in the back of my closet in hopes you forget about them?” Louis asked, slight amusement in his voice.

“Who said I bought YOU anything?” Lestat’s voice was calm but there was a hint of steel in it all the same.

David watched, as Louis turned sideways in his maker’s arms. “Are you telling me that for a change you didn’t get me anything? I was hoping for a new coat.”

“Maybe I didn’t, maybe I was abandoned before I could chose anything.”

David cringed. Lestat turned his head to look at him, his arms still possessively around Louis. He knew he should have left sooner.

Louis sighed deeply. “I thought I would have to stay here today but if you haven’t got me anything to try on…” He began to pull Lestat’s arms from about his shoulders. “I guess I’ll be going to find my rest before dawn.”

Lestat grabbed him about the waist before Louis got too far and pulled him tight againced himself. “I might have been mistaken; I think I might have got you something after all.”

David was also surprised by this. None of them but Lestat actually slept in the flat; they all looked for their own layers during the day, and no one had found Louis.

“Then I guess you will keep me up till I collapse with the sun?” Louis said with an unusual smile to his lips.

Lestat was grinning now. “How can I not take every opportunity to admire my beautiful one?” he said pulling Louis still closer. “Maybe I even bought you a new coat?”

Louis brought up his arms around Lestat’s waist as he gave his maker a hug.

David still stood at a lose as what to do. Leave and risk Lestat hearing him or stay and suffer his wrath at some point. Then he noticed Louis looking at him over Lestat’s shoulder.

‘ _Leave… now’_ Louis mind voice whispered to him. And without hesitating he did so.

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

Lestat held Louis to him tightly almost afraid to let him go after hearing what he had. He loved this creature more than anything; Louis took his mind off everything else that gnawed at his immortal soul.

Even though they fought and had hurt each other time and time again, they still needed each other, still sought each other out no matter what the odds.

His evil selfish heart warmed at the fact that after everything he had done and all he had tried to own… Louis still came back to HIM and him alone.

Claudia had succeeded in taking Louis away from him but in the end she had lost him, Then Armand had tried deceiving Louis to keep them apart. But still Louis sought him out.

Since Louis had tried to kill himself they had not spoken a word about their feelings. Lestat had thought they didn’t need to; their fights were no longer as fierce as they had been and Louis would almost bow to his every whim.

“Lestat, You’re going to brake my ribs!”

“Oh… sorry.” Lestat said as he kissed his forehead impulsively and Louis let him, in fact Louis seemed a lot more tolerant to Lestat’s random need for physical contact.

“Now I take it David and Merrick will not be home for some time.” He said with a wicked smile. “Why don’t you stay for more than one day?”

“Just the two of us?” Louis asked and Lestat didn’t miss the slight sparkle in his beautiful eyes before he lowered them almost coquettishly.

Even though Lestat loved being a coven, this was almost exquisite. “You will have to stay in my coffin though...” he whispered into his lovers ear. “I’m sure it’s big enough for two.”

He felt Louis shiver in his arms then he slipped from his hold.

“I want to see this coat you bought me.” He said as he made his way to the door.

Lestat smiled as he obedeantly followed Louis into the hall.

 

The End

 


End file.
